Between Us
by hitsugaya-tomome
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia adalah murid tahun pertama di Karakura High School yang menganggap dirinya hanya gadis biasa-biasa saja. Jika memang dia gadis biasa-biasa saja, lalu kenapa hidupnya dikelilingi oleh cowok-cowok populer di sekolah? Rukia Harem. Main pairing belum ditentukan, hehe ;p
1. Chapter 1

Hai, minna-san! Ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku, mohon bantuannya... Tidak, aku bohong kalau ak bilang ini adalah karya pertamaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya beberapa fanfic yang sudah ku-publish dengan account yang berbeda, tapi salahku aku lupa password-ku sehingga aku harus membuat account baru. Tapi tidak masalah, aku akan memulai lagi dari nol. Dan ini fanfiction bahasa Indonesiaku yang pertama, jadi maaf kalo agak aneh.

Walaupun aku pendukung berat IchiRuki, tapi di cerita ini adalah Rukia harem. Dan untuk pairing utamanya masih belum kutentukan, hehehehe. Jadi, selamat membaca dan menebak-nebak.

Disclaimer: I'm not own Bleach. If I am, then Bleach will be a romance story, hehe

* * *

Chapter 1

_'Aku tidak peduli orang-orang mengatakanku apa. Aku juga tidak peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku. Namun aku tidak bisa tinggal diam tentang perkataan dan pikiranmu padaku.'_

Ketika aku mendengarkan suara alunan piano itu, kakiku langsung membawaku melangkah ke ruang musik tanpa aku sadari. Alunan piano itu sangatlah lembut dan menghangatkan hati. Aku jadi penasaran dengan seseorang yang bisa memainkan musik seperti itu. Seperti apakah orangnya? Apakah ia juga orang yang dapat menenangkan hati, seperti yang dapat dilakukan oleh permainan pianonya itu?

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, murid kelas awal di Karakura High School. Rambutku hitam sebahu, dengan sejuntai rambut yang entah mengapa selalu mengambil tempat di antara kedua mataku. Mataku besar dan bulat berwarna deep violet, orang-orang sering berkata bahwa aku memiliki mata yang indah. Perawakanku tidak tinggi, tapi tidak terlalu pendek juga. Tidak, aku tidak akan terima bila ada yang mengatakan aku pendek. Aku seorang gadis yang biasa saja, setidaknya ak berpikir begitu.

Saat ini aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku, Kuchiki Byakuya. Orang tua kami saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Nii-sama, begitulah aku menyebut kakakku, 7 tahun lebih tua dariku. Saat ini dia bekerja sebagai pengacara muda. Nii-sama adalah seseorang yang sangat kuhormati dan kusegani. Perawakannya tinggi dan tegap. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang sama denganku, hanya saja sedikit lebih panjang dariku. Kedua matanya berwarna kelabu, berbeda denganku. Ya, Nii-sama menurutku adalah orang yang sangat tampan. Tidak hanya tampan, tapi ia juga sangat pintar dan berwibawa. Tidak akan ada seorang gadis pun yang bisa menahan daya tarik Nii-sama.

Oke, kita kembali ke alasanku mengapa saat ini aku berada di depan ruang musik. Sejenak saat bel istirahat baru dimulai, aku mendengar alunan piano dari kelasku, ya kelasku tidaklah terlalu jauh dari ruang musik. Aku merasa aneh, siapa yang memainkan piano di jam istirahat seperti ini? Aku sendiri adalah anggota dari klub brass band, dan setahuku tidak ada seorang pun anggota klub yang akan ke ruang musik di jam istirahat begini. Lalu tak lama setelah alunan piano itu mulai terdengar, anak-anak perempuan di kelasku mulai ribut. Mereka membicarakan tentang Hitsugaya-senpai atau siapalah itu. Apa mungkin Hitsugaya-senpai yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah orang yang memainkan alunan piano ini? Karena rasa penasaran aku langsung menuju ke ruang musik. Dan di sinilah aku berada sekarang. Lalu apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Membuka pintu dan mengatakan "Aku penasaran dengan orang yang sedang memainkan alunan piano ini."? Tidak, aku akan terlihat aneh. Satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan olehku adalah mengintip dari jendela. Yap, mungkin itu adalah cara yang terbagus. Aku menjinjitkan kakiku dan mencoba untuk mengintip. Tapi... Uh... Jendela itu terlalu tinggi untuk kuraih.

"Urgh..." aku mencoba terus menijinjit untuk meraih jendela.

Baiklah, kuakui aku memang pendek, tapi ak tidak mau seorang pun mengataiku pendek. Akan kubuat hidup orang yang mengataiku pendek menderita!

Setelah beberapa lama mencoba aku berhasil meraih jendela dan mengintip ke dalam. Yang dapat kulihat hanyalah seseorang berambut putih yang sedang memainkan piano tersebut. Tunggu dulu. Putih? Baru sebentar aku berhasil mengintip, suara alunan piano itu terhenti. Lalu terdengar suara Blam! yang keras dari pintu di sampingku yang membuatku terjatuh kaget. Dari pintu itu keluar seseorang berambut putih yang kulihat bermain piano tadi. Tidak, walaupun rambutnya putih tapi orang yang ada di hadapanku ini sama sekali tidak tua. For God's sake! Dia masih sangat muda! Perawakannya pendek, tapi setidaknya lebih tinggi dariku. Kulitnya coklat terbakar matahari. Rambut putihnya menyibak ke sana kemari, tapi itu terlihat kerean. Dan matanya... Matanya berwarna emerald yang mampu membuat siapa pun terjebak jika melihat sorot matanya yang tajam. Singkat kata, orang ini keren sekali! Walau pun bagiku masih Nii-sama lah yang nomor satu. Apakah orang ini yang bernama Hitsugaya-senpai? Tapi yang paling penting sekarang, orang keren ini melihatku sedang dalam posisi jatuh yang sangat memalukan! Aku berdiri seketika itu juga dan merapikan pakaianku. Orang yang kemungkinan bernama Hitsugaya-senpai ini menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya singkat. Dari nadanya aku dapat mengetahui bahwa ia merasa terganggu.

Aku mencoba memasang senyum ramahku dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ah, namaku Kuchiki Rukia, murid kelas 1-A. Aku kemari karena aku mendengar suara alunan piano dari ruang musik. Karena penasaran, aku datang kemari untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memainkan piano tersebut. Aku juga anggota brass band, jadi-..."

"Kau penasaran sehingga datang kemari? Apa kau belum tahu siapa aku?". Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah keheranan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu..." jawabku. 'Hanya saja ak tahu kemungkinan namamu. Hanya kemungkinan.'

Lalu orang yang kemungkinan bernama Hitsugaya-senpai itu melepaskan nafas lega. Wajahnya terlihat lebih rileks daripada wajah dinginnya yang tadi. Tunggu dulu. Lega? Karena apa?

"Syukurlah. Baru kali ini ada yang tidak mengenalku, aku jadi merasa sedikit lega. Kau bilang tadi kau anggota brass band? Bagaimana menurutmu permainan yang kumainkan tadi?"

"Iya. Menurutku permainan piano tadi sangat bagus! Kau memainkan dengan sangat baik sehigga makna yang tersirat dalam lagu itu dapat tersampaikan dengan sangat baik pula. Aku langsung merasa kagum padamu."

Mata orang yang kemungkinan bernama Hitsugaya-senpai ini berubah berbinar-binar. Ia menatapku dengan sangat intens.

"Benarkah? Menurutmu permainan piano tadi sangat bagus?"

"Iya. Aku sangat tertarik dengan permainan pianomu."

Mendengar jawabanku, ia langsung smirking. Oh God! He's so cool with a smirk like that!

"Oke. Kau gadis yang lumayan menarik. Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro, kelas 2-A. Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hitsugaya-senpai lalu melangkah pergi.'Hmmmm... Orang yang menarik'. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya Hitsugaya-senpai itu orang yang dingin atau bagaimana, tapi dari yang kulihat dia adalah orang yang menarik. Sepertinya hari-hari di sekolahku akan sangat menyenangkan! Tapi ini baru hanya permulaan.

* * *

Aku tahu chapter ini terlihat seperti HitsuRuki, tapi seperti yang kubilang, ini Rukia harem. Jadi akan ada cowok-cowok keren lagi yang akan mendekati Rukia~

Mohon review-nya~


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf ya aku lama sekali update-nya... Habis aku masih sibuk sama kerjaan si...

Dan aku juga masih bingung bagaimana untuk memperpanjang chapter ini, karena kurasa chapter ini masih sangat pendek. Maaf... Tapi aku janji, chapter depan akan lebih panjang daripada chapter ini. Nah, sekarang lanjut dengan ceritanya~ Jangan lupa review ya~

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does

* * *

Chapter 2

_'Aku percaya setiap pertemuan memiliki arti. Dan aku juga percaya, pertemuanku denganmu mempunyai arti yang sangat besar.'_

Hari ini aku pulang sekolah agak terlambat karena Himuro-sensei memintaku untuk membantunya mengenai anggaran klub brass band. Yah, tidak masalah bagiku karena pulang jam segini pun Nii-sama pasti masih bekerja. Ngomong-ngomong tentang hari ini, tadi waktu istirahat aku sudah berkenalan dengan Hitsugaya-senpai. Menurut informasi yang telah aku kumpulkan, Hitsugaya-senpai itu merupakan seorang murid yang populer. Tampan, pintar, kaya, bagaimana ia tidak populer jika ia mempunyai semua itu. Namun ia terkenal dingin pada semua orang. Tidak masalah. Toh, aku sudah berkenalan dengannya dan dia menganggapku gadis yang menarik. Bukan berarti aku ingin mendekatinya, aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya.

Oh iya, tambahan, saat aku mencari informasi tentang Hitsugaya-senpai aku mengetahui bahwa Hitsugaya-senpai mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sama populernya dengannya. Berbeda dengan Hitsugaya-senpai, sahabatnya itu terkenal jago dalam bidang olahraga. Semua bidang olahraga dapat ia lakukan. Voli, basket, sepak bola, atletik, renang, dan sebagainya. Tapi ia lebih tertarik dan menekuni klub basket. Sejauh yang kudengar, ia memiliki perawakan yang tinggi tegap. Badannya atletis. Sepasang matanya berwarna amber. Tapi yang anehnya rambutnya berwarna orange. Orange? Yang benar saja. Dan ia mempunyai ciri khas dengan kerutan di dahinya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kuro-...

"BUUUKKK!"

"AAWWW!". Sebuah bola basket melayang ke arahku dan membuatku terjatuh. Lagi. 2 kali dalam sehari, itu sudah cukup.

"Uuuuuhhh... Siapa sih yang melempar bola ini ke arahku!" teriakku kesal masih belum beranjak dari tempatku terjatuh.

"GOMEN! GOMEN!". Seseorang berlari ke arahku, mungkin orang yang melempar bola ini ke arahku.

Aku memperhatikan orang yang berlari ke arahku tersebut. Walau dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat rambut berwarna orangenya. Orange? Apakah mungkin...

"Maaf ya, tadi aku tidak sengaja. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Dilihat dari wajahnya, ia tak kalah tampan dari Hitsugaya-senpai. Rambut orangenya justru menambah pesonanya. Dan kerutan di dahinya itu, terlihat sangat cocok dengan penampilannya. Tapi tetap saja ia adalah orang yang melempar bola ke arahku. Aku pun meraih tangannya dengan kasar dan berdiri dari tempatku terjatuh. Lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginku.

"KENAPA KAMU MELEMPAR BOLA KE ARAHKU! KAMU TIDAK TAHU APA KALAU ITU BERBAHAYA? AKU SAMPAI JATUH!"

Melihat _outburst_ku, kerutan dahi orang berambut orange ini pun bertambah. Dan aku baru sadar betapa tingginya dia saat berdiri di depanku. Kira-kira aku hanya mencapai pundaknya.

"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG KALAU AKU TIDAK SENGAJA! AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU KALAU BOLAKU AKAN MENGENAIMU!"

"WALAU PUN KAU MAU SENGAJA ATAU TIDAK SENGAJA, KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU TERJATUH UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA HARI INI!"

Mendengar pernyataanku, ia langsung berhenti dan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Urgh, harusnya tadi aku tidak usah membuka kenyataan kalu aku sudah terjatuh 2 kali hari ini. Itu hanya menambah maluku saja. Aku memang bodoh.

"HAHAHAHA! Maaf maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah jatuh 2 kali hari ini. Maafkan aku."

Karena malu, aku memalingkan wajahku yang sudah memerah.

"Sudahlah, lagipula memang aku yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, kelas 2-B. Aku mengikuti klub basket. Kau siapa?"

BINGO! Ternyata dugaanku benar. Dia Kurosaki-senpai, sahabat Hitsugaya-senpai yang sama-sama populer. Melihat perawakannya dan wajahnya, tidak heranlah kalau dia tidak kalah populer dari Hitsugaya-senpai.

"Kuchiki Rukia, kelas 1-A. Aku ikut klub brass band."

"Mmmm... Rukia ya. Kau orang yang menarik, Rukia."

Menarik? Lagi-lagi aku dibilang menarik. Memangnya apa yang menarik dariku? Yah, sudahlah. Aku juga tidak peduli.  
"Kau masih berlatih jam segini? Bukannya kegiatan klub sudah selesai dari tadi?" tanyaku. Aku tahu bahwa Kurosaki-senpai adalah senior dan juga kami baru saja kenal, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku bisa mengobrol dengannya dengan santai.

"Aku hanya masih ingin berlatih saja. Hei, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang? Aku akan mentraktirmu dalam perjalanan pulang, sebagai tanda perkenalan dan juga sebagai permintaan maafku. Bagaimana?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ditraktir? Boleh juga. Apa sih yang tidak mau kalau gratis. Toh, senpai-ku tidak mungkin akan meracuniku kan.

"Boleh..."

"Bagus! Kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Aku mau ganti baju dulu dan mengambil barang-barangku."

Kurosaki-senpai berlari kembali ke arah gedung olahraga dan aku tetap menunggunya di situ. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan seragam dan juga tasnya.

"Ayo, Rukia!"

Rukia? Baru pertama bertemu dia sudah memanggil nama kecilku? Tapi anehnya aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Eeeerrrr... Kurosaki-senpai, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku dan mentraktirku segala. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku sudah bilang, ini sebagai tanda perkenalan. Dan tidak perlu formalitas, kau cukup memanggilku Ichigo saja."

"Baiklah. Ichigo."

"Nah, ayo kita berangkat!"

Aku dan Ichigo berjalan keluar sekolah. Selama perjalanan, kami mengobrol banyak hal, dan juga bertengkar kecil. Entah kenapa bersama Ichigo aku merasa lebih rileks dan dapat menjadi diriku apa adanya. Kami memiliki beberapa kesamaan, seperti kami sama-sama penggemar Shackespear, sama-sama menyukai es krim vanila, dan lain sebagainya. Kami terus mengobrol samapi akhirnya kami sampai di depan resto fastfood tujuan kami. Begitu masuk ke dalam, aku dapat melihat beberapa gadis melirik ke arah Ichigo. Memang Ichigo sangatlah keren, apalagi dia memiliki tubuh yang atletis. Tidak heran kalau dia menjadi incaran banyak gadis, sama seperti Hitsugaya-senpai. Jika Ichigo sendiri saja menarik perhatian gadis-gadis, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ketika ia berkumpul bersama Hitsugaya-senpai.

"Rukia, kau mau pesan apa?"

Suara Ichigo membangunkanku dari pemikiranku.

"Mmmm... Aku pesan Original Chicken Burger dan Cola saja"

"Kalau begitu kami pesan Original Chicken Burger dan Cola masing-masing 2" ucap Ichigo kepada si waitress.

"Baik!" balas waitress penunggu kasir dengan wajah bersemu merah. Aku yakin dia pun terus memperhatikan Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian kami menerima pesanan kami. Saat aku akan mengambil dompetku, tangan Ichigo mencegahku.

"Tidak perlu, Rukia. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku yang traktir"

"Tapi-..."

"Maaf, berapa semuanya?"

Akhirnya Ichigo pun membayar pesanan kami. Setelah selesai, kami keluar dari resto tersebut dan memakan burger kami sambil berjalan.

"Ichigo, kamu harusnya tidak perlu mentraktirku segala..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tadi kan aku sudah berjanji. Mau mampir ke taman dulu?"

"Mmmm... Boleh"

Kami berdua pun menuju ke taman. Sesampai di taman, kami duduk dan melanjutkan makan kami sambil berbincang-bincang. Setelah selesai, Ichigo pun mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Tidak lupa kami juga bertukar email. Dan pada malam hari, kami saling mengirim email. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekali dapat berkenalan dengan Ichigo.

* * *

Aku tahu, Ichigo sepertinya sedikit OOC. But it can't be help. Aku memang harus membuat Ichigo terkesan baik dan ramah sehingga Rukia merasa nyaman dengannya.

Review please~ ^-^V


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, minna-san! Aku update lagi nih! Maaf ya kalau chapter ini agak aneh... Aku membuatnya dengan keadaan hidung yang sama sekali tidak membantuku. Sejak 2 hari kemarin aku mengalami hidung tersumbat dan belum sembuh sampai hari ini T~T Bahkan sekarang pun masih ada gunungan tissue di sebelahku...

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong saat ini aku kepikiran proyek baru yang merupakan crossover Bleach dengan sebuah anime yang masih akan kurahasiakan. Tapi aku akan membuat fic itu dalam kategori Bleach saja, bagaimana menurut kalian? Atau sebaiknya aku menaruhnya di kategori crossover saja? Karena fic rencana ku ini masih sepenuhnnya menceritakan tentang Rukia, jadi aku ingin menaruhnya di archieve Bleach saja... Tidak apa-apa khan?

Selain itu aku juga ingin membuat fic Vocaloid dengan pairing Miku x Len. Aku suka sekali dengan pairing itu~ Apa kalian tahu Voca song yang bagus? Kalau mau, tolong beritahu aku ya~

Aku juga ada rencana untuk mebuat fic bareng sama temanku yang menceritakan ichixrukixhitsu. Wah! Ada banyak proyek! Tapi aku gak bakal lupa ngelanjutin fic ini kok ;)

Saatnya balas review~

Dhiya Chan: iya, di sini Rukia bakal banyak yang naksir. Dan gak cuma ichi sama shiro aja lho, mungkin Gin juga bakal kumasukin *smirk*. Dhiya Chan juga cepetan update fic-nya ya~ Dan salam kenal juga~

Kiki RyuEunTeuk: ini udah update lagi kok Makasih ya udah baca fic-ku~ Baca terus~

Sora Yasu9a: aku juga kalo jadi Rukia bakal seneng banget. Siapa sih yang gak mau ditaksir cowok-cowok keren~ *droll* Makasih banget ya buat masukan-masukannya, itu membantu banget lho Tetep terus ikutin fic ini ya~

RyuRuki: makasih buat pujiannya xD Ini udah update lagi kok. Ikutin terus ya~

Makasih juga buat yang udah nge-favorite sama alert ya xD

DISCLAIMER: Entah kenapa aku paling sedih kalo nulis bagian ini, tapi bagaimana pun tetep Tite Kubo-sensei lah yang empunya Bleach. Kalo aku yang punya, pasti aku sudah membuat Rukia Harem~

On with the story~

* * *

Chapter 3

_'Berada di dekatmu adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan bagiku. Karena tanpa dirimu, hidupku ini tidak memiliki arti apapun...'_

"RUKIA! AYO CEPAT SARAPAN, KALAU TIDAK KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT!" teriak Nii-sama dari lantai bawah.

"BAIK NII-SAMA, TUNGGU SEBENTAR!". Aku buru-buru merapikan seragamku sambil menghadap ke cermin. _'Yap! Perfect!'_

Setelah selesai dengan seragamku, aku mengambil tasku dan berlari ke ruang makan di lantai bawah. Kemarin benar-benar hari yang sangat berat. Pertama, aku mendengar suara alunan piano yang sangat bagus dari ruang musik dan terjatuh karena kebodohanku sendiri (aku masih tidak akan mengakui kalau aku jatuh gara-gara kependekanku). Gara-gara itu aku berkenalan dengan Hitsugaya-senpai dan dia bilang aku adalah gadis yang menarik. Lalu aku mencari informasi dan baru tahu bahwa Hitsugaya-senpai adalah salah satu orang populer di sekolah. Sepulang sekolah aku mengikuti kegiatan klub dan ditahan oleh Himuro-sensei sampai, _oh you know for how long_, matahari benar-benar hampir tenggelam. Saat aku mau pulang, sebuah bola basket mendarat di kepalaku dan membuatku jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Aku ditolong oleh seniorku yang secara tidak sengaja melempar bola itu dan aku malah memarahinya. Tapi akhirnya kami berbaikan dan berkenalan dengan senior itu yang ternyata adalah sahabat Hitsugaya-senpai, Kurosaki Ichigo, yang sama populernya dengan Hitsugaya-senpai. Bahkan kami sudah ada pada _first name basis _padahal baru bertemu. Ichigo bahkan mentraktirku dan mengantarkanku pulang. Sungguh benar-benar satu hari yang melelahkan.

"Rukia, kenapa kau malah pasang tampang cemberut seperti itu? Ayo cepat makan." ucap Nii-sama masih dengan wajah _stoic_nya. Walau Nii-sama terkenal dengan wajah dinginnya, tapi aku tahu kalau Nii-sama sangat menyayangi dan perhatian padaku. Aku pun sangat menyayangi Nii-sama, dan bagiku Nii-sama adalah orang nomor satu di dunia.

"Baik, Nii-sama."

Aku segera menatap ke sarapanku yang sudah Nii-sama siapkan. Mmmm... Telur dan bacon, kesukaanku! Aku langsung melahap habis sarapanku.

Setelah selesai, aku merapikan piringku ke tempat cucian dan menyusul Nii-sama yang sudah menungguku di depan rumah sambil menyiapkan mobil. Ya, tiap pagi Nii-sama menyempatkan diri untuk mengantarkanku ke sekolah.

"Rukia, kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu kita segera berangkat. Cepat naik ke mobil."

"Iya!"

Aku naik ke bangku samping kemudi dan Nii-sama mulai menjalankan mobil.

15 menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Aku keluar dari mobil, mengucapkan sampai jumpa ke Nii-sama, lalu melangkah ke gedung sekolah. Saat aku akan mengganti sepatu di lokerku, aku melihat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya-senpai sedang mengobrol dari kejauhan. Ichigo melihat ke arahku kemudian memanggilku mendekat.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun berjalan ke arah Ichigo dan Hitsugaya-senpai. Melihat Ichigo memanggilku, aku dapat melihat Hitsugaya-senpai terlihat agak kaget.

"Hai, Ichigo, Hitsugaya-senpai"

"Tunggu dulu. Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Hitsugaya-senpai.

"Lho, kau juga kenal dengan Rukia, Toshiro? Aku baru mengenal Rukia kemarin setelah selesai latihan," jawab Ichigo ke Hitsugaya-senpai, lalu pandangannya beralih kembali ke arahku, "Hey Rukia, tadi malam kau tiba-tiba tidak lagi membalas email. Kau tidur ya?"

"Ah iya. Maaf, Ichigo. Tadi malam aku ketiduran.."

"Kalian baru kenal kemarin tapi sudah memanggil first name satu sama lain dan bertukar email?"

"Iya. Kami juga kemarin pulang bersama dan makan burger bersama. Ya kan Rukia? Memang ada yang salah?"

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju pada Ichigo sedangkan Hitsugaya-senpai terdiam dengan dahi yang berkerut. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana 2 orang yang sama-sama suka cemberut ini bisa berteman baik.

"Kau sendiri, mulai kapan kau kenal dengan Rukia, Toshiro?"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya, Kurosaki. Aku juga baru berkenalan dengan Kuchiki kemarin"

"Hmmm... Oh ya, kemarin kau bilang kalau kau jatuh 2 kali kan, Ru-..." Sebelum Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku. Aku tidak ingin beritaku jatuh 2 kali menjadi omongan antara kami saat ini.

Hitsugaya-senpai memandang kami dengan kebingungan sedangkan aku hanya memberikan senyum yang agak kupaksakan. Ichigo lalu berhasil lepas dari dekapan tanganku setelah cukup lama meronta-ronta.

"Rukia! Kau ini apa-apaan sih!"

"Hehehe... Maaf, Ichigo. Tadi tidak sengaja~"

"Tidak sengaja ap-..."

KRIIIIIINGGGG... KRIIIIINNNGGG...

"Wah, sudah bel masuk. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan ya, Hitsugaya-senpai, Ichigo"

"Hei, Rukia! Tunggu!" panggil Ichigo. Tapi aku sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Jam pertama hari ini adalah homeroom. Wali kelasku, Urahara-sensei, pasti datang terlambat lagi. Maka dari itu aku bisa berjalan dengan santai ke kelas. Sesampai di kelas, aku mendapati suasana kelasku masih terlihat gaduh, jadi aku langsung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa memang lagi-lagi Urahara-sensei datang terlambat. Ia memang guru yang terkenal paling santai di antara guru-guru lain. Aku sampai bingung sebenarnya Urahara-sensei memang niat menjadi guru atau tidak. Tapi, yaaaaaahhh, sudahlah. Toh, itu malah jadi keuntungan bagi murid-murid seperti kami. Begitu aku masuk ke kelas, kedua sahabatku, Orihime dan Momo, datang menghampiriku. Inoue Orihime merupakan sahabatku yang cukup dikenal di kalangan laki-laki karena kecantikan dan juga kepolosannya. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang dan berwarna dark orange, hampir sama seperti Ichigo tapi lebih gelap. Sedangkan Hinamori Momo adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Momo memiliki rambut berwarna dark brown yang selalu ia ikat cepol. Tingginya juga tidak terlalu beda jauh denganku, berbeda dengan Orihime yang paling tinggi di antara kami bertiga. Aku berteman dengan Momo sejak masih di bangku SD, sedangkan kami baru bertemu Orihime di saat pertama kali masuk SMA. Tapi kurasa kami bertiga dapat berteman dengan baik.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia-chan!"

"Pagi, Rukia!"

"Selamat pagi, Orihime, Momo"

Kami pun duduk di bangku kami masing-masing. Kebetulan bangku kami saling berdekatan. Momo di sebelahku dan Orihime di depanku. Karena Urahara-sensei masih juga belum datang, Momo dan Orihime memutar bangku mereka untuk menghadap ke arahku.

"Rukia-chan, kamu kemarin ke mana saja sih? Kau langsung menghilang saat istirahat dan juga pulang sekolah..." tanya Orihime.

"Ah, saat istirahat kemarin aku pergi ke ruang musik karena aku mendengar ada yang sedang bermain piano. Lalu aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Hitsugaya-senpai"

"Maksudmu Hitsugaya Toshiro? Dia itu sepupuku lho..." ucap Momo.

Mendengar ucapan Momo, sontak aku dan Orihime langsung melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget. Momo sama sekali tidak pernah cerita bahwa ia memiliki sepupu yang populer seperti Hitsugaya-senpai. Bahkan selama hampir 9 tahun aku berteman dengannya pun dia tidak pernah cerita sama sekali! Momo yang melihat reaksi kami justru malah merasa bingung.

"Eeeerrrr... Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

"Momo-chan, apa benar Hitsugaya-senpai yang begitu populer itu sepupumu?" tanya Orihime merasa antusias.

"Eh... Iya..."

"Kamu sama sekali tidak pernah cerita pada kami, Momo... Bahkan kepadaku yang sudah lama sekali berteman denganmu..." Aku menatap Momo dengan tatapan kecewa bohong-bohongan. Momo juga pasti langsung menyadari bahwa tatapan kecewaku hanya acting saja.

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah cerita ya? Mmm... Mungkin aku lupa saja, hehe. Dan Rukia, hentikan acting-mu itu..."

"Tetap saja, Momo. Kami merasa bukan teman yang cukup baik sampai-sampai kamu tidak mau cerita kepada kami..." Aku pun masih melanjutkan acting 'kecewa'ku yang aku tahu dengan pasti dapat membuat Momo risih. Rasanya memang senang sekali kalau kita dapat mengusili teman sendiri~

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku lupa... Lagipula juga itu bukan hal yang penting kok. Dan Rukia, sudah kubilang cukup dengan acting-mu itu. Itu hanya membuatku merinding saja"

"Baiklah-baiklah"

"Lalu, kau berkenalan dengan Hitsugaya-senpai kan, Rukia-chan?! Selamat ya~ Setelah itu saat pulang sekolah kau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku langsung mengikuti kegiatan klub brassband dan ditahan oleh Himuro-sensei dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi gara-gara itu aku dapat berkenalan dengan Ichigo dan kami juga pulang bersama"

"Tunggu dulu! Ichigo... Maksudmu Kurosaki-senpai?" Saat ini giliran Momo yang bertanya dengan terkejut.

"Iya, yang kumaksud dia"

"Waaahh! Kau hebat, Rukia-chan! Dalam sehari kau sudah berkenalan dengan 2 pangeran sekolah!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau seberuntung itu, Rukia?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku hanya-... UMPFT!" omonganku terhenti karena ada sebuah lengan besar yang menyekap mulutku.

Aku mendongak ke atas dan seperti perkiraanku, kudapati wajah Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, murid sekelasku yang suka menggangguku. Perwakannya sangat tinggi dan ia memiliki tubuh yang besar, kalau kulihat-lihat hampir sama seperti Ichigo. Rambutnya berwarna blue aqua yang menyibak ke atas. Matanya pun berwarna cerulean blue yang jernih. Walaupun ia terlihat seperti berandalan, tapi ia cukup baik pada orang lain. Ia juga cukup terkenal di antara murid perempuan angkatanku.

"Selamat pagi, my dear princess"

"UMPFT! PFFFFFTTT! MMMMMMPPPP!" Aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun karena lengannya yang besar masih membungkam mulutku. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya, dasar baka...

"Eh? Kau bicara apa, sayang?"

Argh! Cukup! Aku tidak tahan! Dan aku sama sekali bukan sayangmu, Baka! Seseorang, tolong aku!

"Uuuummm... Grimmjow-san, kurasa lebih baik kau melepaskan Rukia-chan sekarang. Jika tidak bisa-bisa dia kehabisan nafas..."

Oh, Orihime... Kau memang penyelamatku! Aku berhutang banyak padamu.

"Oh, kurasa kau benar. Nah, sekarang bicaralah, sayang" Grimmjow pun melepas dekapannya dari mulutku.

Begitu aku bisa lepas darinya, tanganku pun langsung mendarat ke kepala birunya itu.

BLETAAAKKK!

"AAAWWW! Kenapa kau memukulku, Rukia sayang?!"

"Kenapa aku memukulmu? KENAPA AKU MEMUKULMU? HAH? DASAR BAKA! AKU HAMPIR KEHABISAN NAFAS GARA-GARA LENGAN BESARMU TAHU!"

"Rukia, sabarlah" ucap Momo berusaha menenangkanku. Begitu pula dengan Orihime. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskan baka satu ini kali ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mengaku salah, Rukia sayang. Ok?"

"Rukia sayang apanya?! Aku sama sekali bukan sayangmu!"

Grimmjow memang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sayang' dan selalu menggangguku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu antusias mengejarku, padahal dia cukup mempunyai banyak fans yang pasti akan rela melakukan apa pun untuknya. Lalu kenapa harus aku? Uuuuhhh... Sudahlah...

Di saat Grimmjow akan melontarkan gombalannya lagi, Urahara-sensei akhirnya datang ke kelas. Begitu ia datang, kami pun langsung duduk di bangku kami masing-masing dengan rapi. Oh, Urahara-sensei, saat ini aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu. Jadi aku bisa terlepas sejenak dari baka berambut biru itu.

"Hey, Rukia... Sadar tidak kalau kau sudah menggaet cowok-cowok keren di sekolah?" bisik Momo kepadaku sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang dengar.

"Menggaet? Maksudmu apa?"

"Grimmjow, Toshiro, Kurosaki-senpai. Lalu siapa lagi selanjutnya?" Momo pun smirking kepadaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..."

Aku pun memalingkan wajahku dari Momo untuk menghindari smirk-nya itu. Menggaet cowok-cowok populer di sekolah? Aku sama sekali tidak punya tujuan seperti itu...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Seperti biasa, jangan lupa review ya~

Masukan-masukan juga kuterima dengan senang hati, but no flames, okay?

\^-^/


	4. Chapter 4

Between Us chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. Tite Kubo does.

On with the story~

* * *

Chapter 4

_'Untukmu, aku rela menahan sakit. Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku rela kehilangan apapun untukmu. Karena dirimulah yang menempati ruang di hatiku. Dirimulah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan...'_

Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok...

'Ayolah... Ayo cepat, bel istirahat... Cepat berbunyi...'

"Nah, karena itu-..."

"KRIIIINNGGG!".

Suara bel istirahat memotong pembicaraan Ichimaru-sensei. Yaaay! Akhirnya istirahat! Rasanya pegal sekali harus duduk memperhatikan pelajaran selama berjam-jam.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran hari ini akan kita lanjutkan di pertemuan selanjutnya. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat," ucap Ichimaru-sensei dengan wajah smirk-nya.

"Baik, Sensei!"

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mengikuti teman-teman yang lain untuk keluar kelas. Haaaaaaahhh... Setelah ini aku mau ke kantin, lalu makan yakisoba ramen sepuasnya! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku kelaparan. Tapi begitu aku mau keluar dari kelas, Ichimaru-sensei memanggil namaku.

"Kuchiki Rukia, tolong kemari sebentar"

Dahiku langsung mengkerut. Untuk apa Ichimaru-sensei memanggilku... Yakisoba ramen... Tunggu sebentar ya...

"Iya, Sensei?"

"Tolong bantu Sensei mengembalikan barang-barang ini ke laboratorium kimia," ucap Ichimaru-sensei dengan senyum seringainya.

Urgh... Aku tidak bisa menolak Sensei yang satu ini. Terakhir kali aku menolak permintaannya, aku mendapat hukuman untuk membereskan laboratorium kimia setelah pulang sekolah selama seminggu penuh. Dan membereskan laboratorium kimia itu bukan hal yang mudah. Sudah cukup sekali itu saja, aku tidak ingin mendapat hukuman lagi dari Sensei yang satu ini. Bukan hanya karena aku takut mendapat hukuman, tapi Ichimaru-sensei juga bisa dibilang cukup aneh menurutku, walau banyak murid-murid yang mengaguminya. Bahkan dia juga punya sebuah fans club! Yang benar saja! Apa yang murid perempuan lain lihat dari Sensei yang selalu menyeringai ini?! Yah, memang sih Ichimaru-sensei memiliki perawakan yang cukup bagus. Badannya tinggi dan rambutnya berwarna perak menyilaukan, hampir sama seperti Hitsugaya-senpai. Dengar-dengar ia juga lulusan dari Amerika. Tapi ia selalu menutup matanya! Dan sedengarku tidak ada yang pernah melihat bola mata Ichimaru-sensei. Maka dari itu ia sangatlah misterius, yang membuatku menganggap bahwa dia orang aneh.

"Baik, Sensei".

Aku mengangkat box berisi peralatan praktikum dan membawanya ke laboratorium kimia bersama Ichimaru-sensei di sampingku. Sesampai di laboratorium kimia, aku menaruh box itu di meja depan.

"Nah, sekarang tolong taruh box itu di rak atas, Kuchiki-san"

Rak atas? Yang benar saja?! Tinggiku saja tidak sampai... Sensei ini ternyata memang ingin mengerjaiku! Sabar, Rukia. Lakukan saja apa yang rubah itu katakan.

"Baik".

Aku menyeret kursi terdekat dan menaikinya dengan tujuan untuk mecapai rak atas. Tapi walaupun aku sudah naik kursi, aku masih belum mencapai rak atas. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi! Kucoba menjinjitkan kakiku. Yap! Hampir sampai! Sedikit lagi... Pelan-pelan kucoba lagi menjinjitkan kakiku. Yaaaaakkk... Sa-... Tidak! Kakiku tidak sa-...

"BRUUUUKKKK!"

"Aduuuhhh..."

Kakiku terpelintir dan aku pun jatuh dari kursi. Urgh, kenapa sih aku selalu saja terjatuh?! Tapi... Kenapa tidak sakit ya? Biasanya kan kalau jatuh itu sakit. Aku mendongak ke atas dan mendapati sepasang mata ruby menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki?" tanya Ichimaru-sensei menatapku dengan khawatir.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mata Ichimaru-sensei. Ternyata Sensei memiliki sepasang mata berwarna ruby yang sangat indah. Semakin lama melihatnya, rasanya aku bisa tenggelam di dalamnya...

"Kuchiki?"

Suara Ichimaru-sensei menyadarkanku kembali dari pikiranku. Aku terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Sensei! Wajahku pun mulai memerah menyadari posisiku dengan Ichimaru-sensei saat ini. Rukia... Ayo cepat berdiri! Kalau orang lain sampai lihat, bisa salah paham! Aku pun langsung meloncat berdiri.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Sensei! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Ichimaru-sensei beranjak bangun dan masih menatapku dengan khawatir. Aaaahh... Mata Sensei memang sangat indah...

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, Sensei".

Mendengar jawabanku, senyum seringai Ichimaru-sensei kembali lagi. Huh... Padahal aku lebih suka melihat wajah Ichimaru-sensei yang barusan. Aku jadi berpikir, apa ada orang lain yang pernah melihat mata Sensei sebelumnya ya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh keluar, Kuchiki. Terima kasih kau sudah mau membantu".

"Baik. Sama-sama, Ichimaru-sensei".

Saat aku akan berjalan menuju pintu laboratorium, tiba-tiba Ichimaru-sensei menarik lengan kiriku. Aku yang kaget langsung melihat ke arah Sensei. Tapi yang membuatku lebih terkaget, Ichimaru-sensei mengangkat tangan kiriku dan mencium punggung tanganku. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah kagetku dengan mata ruby-nya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya, Rukia-chan~"

Ichimaru-sensei melepas tanganku, mengacak-acak rambutku, dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong akan apa yang ia lakukan. Benar-benar deh... Sensei yang satu itu... Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku jadi tahu warna mata Ichimaru-sensei yang misterius itu. Pertama kalinya aku melihat warna mata yang seperti itu. Mmmmm... Tunggu dulu. Tadi dia memanggilku dengan 'Rukia-chan'? Lalu apa maksudnya mencium punggung tanganku?! Aaarrgghh! Aku jadi bingung! Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpaku!

Aku pun keluar dari laboratorium kimia dan melihat jam dari ponselku. Masih 15 menit sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Kalau ke kantin sekarang, pasti tidak akan sempat. Mengantri saja butuh 10 menit. Padahal aku ingin sekali makan yakisoba ramen. Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja, sambil menunggu waktu.

Saat aku berjalan ke perpustakaan, tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Hey, Rukia sayang!"

"Grimmjow... Kau tahu tidak kalau kau itu berat..." desisku merasa kesal. Baka satu ini memang selalu membuatku kesal.

"Okay okay, my dear". Grimmjow melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Aaaahhh... Bebas kembali...

"Bagus..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rukia sayang, kau ke mana saja dari tadi? Aku cari-cari kok tidak ada?"

"Aku membantu Ichimaru-sensei di laboratorium kimia," jawabku sambil terus berjalan. Grimmjow pun terus mengikutiku. Sebenarnya sampai kapan dia akan terus mengikutiku...

"Oh, Sensei rubah itu... Lalu sekarang kau mau ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan".

"..."

Grimmjow langsung diam tanpa berkata apapun. Ah, iya! Perpustakaan! Ia memang sangat anti untuk ke perpustakaan! Aku pun memasang senyum innocent-ku dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Grimmjow? Kau mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan?"

Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya dariku sambil gelagapan.

"Aaaahhh... Nnnggg... Maaf, Rukia sayang. Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Ki-kita ketemu lagi nanti, ok?"

Ia lalu langsung berlari meninggalkanku. Haha. Ada juga ya orang yang anti dengan perpustakaan sampai segitunya. Aku pun terus berjalan ke perpustakaan dengan tenang.

Sesampai di perpustakan, aku langsung menuju ke bagian sastra. Aku memang suka sekali membaca novel, apalagi novel terjemahan. Kira-kira kali ini aku ingin meminjam apa ya... Sederet demi sederet kuperhatikan judul-judul buku yang menarik untukku. Ah! Itu dia buku yang kucari! Smoke Screen karangan Sandra Brown. Tapi kenapa buku itu ada di rak atas yang (lagi-lagi) aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Kucoba melompat, tetap tidak sampai. Aku tidak ingin terjatuh lagi... Mungkin memang aku tidak bisa meminjam buku itu... Saat aku mulai putus asa, seseorang di sampingku meraih buku itu dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Ini kan yang kau cari?"

Aku melihat orang baik yang meraih buku tersebut untukku dan mendapati Ulquiorran Schifer lah orang tersebut. Ulquiorra adalah teman satu klubku di klub brass band. Ia murid di kelas 1-D. Aku dan ia cukup dekat karena kami sama-sama bermain cello dan memiliki hobi yang sama membaca buku. Karena itu aku sering bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Ulquiorra memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat, rambut hampir sebahu berwarna hitam, dan bola mata berwarna jade green. Memang Ulquirro selalu pendiam dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi. Tapi begitu kita berteman dengannya, ia adalah orang yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Ia juga merupakan murid unggulan yang selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di angkatanku.

"Iya! Terima kasih, Ulquiorra!". Aku menerima buku tersebut dengan senyum lebar.

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk menanggapiku.

"Aku akan ke meja staff untuk meminjam buku ini. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Lagi-lagi jawaban Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk. Kami berjalan menuju meja staff dan aku pun meminjam buka tersebut. Setelah selesai, kami keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mencoba partitur baru dari Himuro-sensei kemarin, Ulquiorra?"

"Iya, sudah. Kurasa tidak terlalu sulit".

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tolong ajari aku ya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti di bagian intro"

"Baik, tidak masalah"

Kami terus berjalan sambil mengobrol sampai akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"KRIIIIINNNGGG!"

"Wah, sudah bel masuk! Kalau begitu sampai nanti lagi, Ulquiorra" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai nanti, Rukia"

Kami pun berjalan ke kelas kami masing-masing.

* * *

_Saat pulang sekolah..._

"Aaaaahhhh... Capeknya..." ucapku sambil merentangkan tanganku.

"Benar... Pelajaran terakhir dari Kurotsuchi-sensei benar-benar melelahkan..." tambah Momo yang terlihat lesu.

Aku, Momo, dan Orihime berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Memang kami bertiga biasa untuk pulang bersama.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Yang penting kan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang" ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Orihime. Oh! Bagaimana kalau kita mampir beli ice cream di dekat stasiun?" saranku.

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku sudah janji dengan ibuku untuk mampir ke tempat bibiku, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersama" jawab Momo dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku juga, Rukia-chan... Aku sudah janji akan menemani kakakku untuk membeli sesuatu dengannya..." jawab Orihime dengan wajah yang sedih pula.

Aku pun tersenyum. Memang mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka itu sungguh menyenangkan.

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak apa-apa kok pulang sendiri. Kalian hati-hati ya di jalan"

"Benar kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momo.

"Iya. Jangan khawatir".

"Maafkan kami ya, Rukia-chan..." ucap Orihime.

Kami pun saling melambaikan tangan dan berpisah. Lalu aku melihat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya-senpai tak jauh dariku. Mungkin aku bisa pulang bersama mereka? Tapi aku teringat perkataan Momo... 'Grimmjow, Toshiro, Kurosaki-senpai. Lalu siapa lagi selanjutnya?'. Argh! Sudahlah! Aku khan tidak ada maksud seperti itu... Saat aku akan menyusul Ichigo dan Hitsugaya-senpai, tiba-tiba ada yang mengklaksonku dari belakang.

"Tiiinn! Tiiiinnn!"

Kudapati mobil mercedes berwarna silver mendekati dan berhenti di sampingku. Lalu wajah Ichimaru-sensei muncul dari kaca kemudi.

"Hey, Kuchiki!"

"Ichimaru-sensei! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Hahaha! Kau mau pulang, Kuchiki?"

"Iya, Sensei".

"Naiklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah".

"Eh? Tapi Sensei..."

"Ayo cepat!"

Aku langsung buru-buru naik ke bangku penumpang di sebelah Ichimaru-sensei. Begitu aku naik, Ichimaru-sensei langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Selama beberapa saat, suasana di mobil Ichimaru-sensei sangat hening. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan Ichimaru-sensei yang menyetir sambil bersenandung riang. Akhirnya aku pun memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sensei mengantarku seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja. Memang apa salahnya seorang guru mengantar muridnya pulang?" jawab Ichimaru-sensei dengan tenang.

"Maksudku fans club-nya Sensei..."

Apa jadinya kalau mereka tahu Ichimaru-sensei mengantarku pulang? Uuuuhh... Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau...

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja, tenang saja".

Aku melirik Ichimaru-sensei dengan tatapan aneh. Apa ia memang sudah biasa mengantar pulang muris-muridnya?

"Sensei sudah biasa mengantar pulang murid lain?"

"Tidak pernah kok".

"Lalu kenapa Sensei mau mengantarku pulang?"

Senyum Ichimaru-sensei pun semakin lebar.

"Karena Rukia-chan special!"

Rukia-chan? Ichimaru-sensei memanggilku dengan Rukia-chan lagi?! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sensei satu ini?

"Nnnngg... Sensei memanggilku dengan 'Rukia-chan'?"

Mobil Ichimaru-sensei berhenti di lampu merah. Ichimaru-sensei menoleh ke arahku dengan membuka kedua matanya. Ia lalu mendekat ke arahku, sampai jarak antara wajah kami tidak lebih dari sebuah buku. Ia masih menatapku dengan smirk di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan 'Gin' saat kita sedang berdua saja".

Wajahku lagi-lagi mulai memerah karena jarak di antara kami. Aku pun mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Ta-Tapi kenapa...?"

Ichimaru-sensei meraih belakang kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya lalu secara tiba-tiba mencium keningku. Aku langsung blushing tidak karuan sedangkan Ichimaru-sensei hanya tertawa puas.

"Sudah kubilang, itu karena Rukia-chan special!"

Lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau dan Ichimaru-sensei pun kembali menyetir. Wajahnya pun kembali menyeringai seperti biasa. Aku hanya bisa menahan emosiku. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran sensei rubah ini...

"Kau itu menyebalkan, Ichimaru-sensei..."

"Panggil aku 'Gin', Rukia-chan~"

"Baiklah... Kau itu menyebalkan, Gin..."

"Terima kasih!"

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas menyerah... Hidup tenangku benar-benar kacau...

* * *

Selesai mandi, aku pun kembali ke kamarku dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi kemudian ponselku berdering. Kulihat nama Ichigo terpampang di layar ponselku. Aku pun lalu menekan tombol terima.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Hey, Rukia. Kau belum tidur kan?"

"Belum... Untuk apa kau menelponku?"

"Mmmm... Tidak apa-apa sih... Oh iya, tadi kau pulang dengan siapa? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu pulang sekolah tadi"

"Er... Aku pulang bersama temanku..."

"Oh, oke. Hey, apa kau Minggu besok ada waktu luang?"

"... Iya, sepertinya aku luang besok Minggu. Ada apa?"

"Kau mau menemaniku ke toko sepatu tidak? Sepatu basketku sudah mulai rusak karena latihan. Setelah itu kita bisa mampir-mampir. Kau mau, Rukia?"

"Boleh. Jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam 11. Kau mau kita bertemu di suatu tempat atau aku jemput di rumahmu?"

"Jemput di rumahku tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau mau".

"Baiklah. Hari Minggu jam 11 aku jemput di rumahmu ya!"

"Ok".

"Thanks, Rukia. Good night!"

"Night".

"Tuuutt..."

Hmmm... Hari Minggu janjian bertemu dengan Ichigo. Berarti masih 3 hari lagi. Kuharap hari Minggu besok menyenangkan! Tapi... Ini bukan date kan? Hanya hang out biasa kan? Ya sudahlah...

-To Be Continued...

* * *

Hey, Minna-san! Maaf ya lama banget update-nya... T^T

Tapi bakal kuusahain chapter selanjutnya untuk gak lama lagi deh...

Yap! Semakin banyak orang yang muncul buat ndeketin Rukia! xD Kira-kira siapa ya yang bakal ndapetin Rukia nantinya? Hmmm... Kita lihat aja nanti ;)

Ikutin terus fic ini ya~ :3

Waktunya bales review! \^_^/

Prabz SukebeTechnika: Yoroshiku nee, Prabz-chan (can I call you that?) Just call me Tomome, okay? ;) Put aside the formality. Hmmm... I know Utapri because my friend always said that the charas in Utapri are so much alike the charas in Vampire Knight. But, I didn't based this fic from Utapri. I based it from another Otome game named Tokimeki Memorial Girl's side. Have you played it? And I based the charas in this fic with their speciality like Tokimeki did. Hitsugaya in art, Ichigo in sport, Grimmjow in style, etc.

Thanks for liking my story! xD I hope you still enjoy this fic~

Rukaga Nay: Hahaha :D Iya nih, Rukia jadi rebutan! Jadi pengen kayak Rukia... T_T (mandang Rukia dengan tampang jealous) Toshiro-ku... But, anyway! Buat Renji, tunggu nanti dulu ya ;)

chakis: hey, chaki! Salam kenal juga~ (ngelambaiin tangan)

makasih ya buat pujian dan dukungannya T^T Aku usahain buat chapter selanjutnya buat gak telat update, ok? ;)

Kiki RyuEunTeuk: Wah, penggemar GrimRuki ya? Ini udah update kok. Ikutin terus ya~

dhiya chan: Dhiya-chan! (peluk) hehe :p

tenang aja Dhiya-chan, aku update gak cepet-cepet kok, jadi gak bakal ketinggalan ceritanya (walaupun sebenernya aku pengan bisa update cepet... T_T). Ide proyek sih banyak Dhiya-chan, Cuma niatnya kadang-kadang ilank... (mojok). Tenang aja, fic ini gak bakal kuanggurin kok...

Ini Gin udah keluar ;) Gin-nya sama-sama jadi guru nih.

Nnnnggg... Dhiya-chan... Khan masih SD, jadi mungkin emank masih polos aja :D Aku juga pernah sih ngalamin kejadian yang sama waktu SD, temen cowokku sering tiba-tiba ngrangkul gak jelas. Tapi bedanya, aku langsung lari... :p

Makasih udah nyempetin ngereview ya, Dhiya-chan x3 Justru Dhiya-chan yang update-nya lebih cepet daripada aku... Makasih juga buat hadiah ultahnya :') (terharu).

Makasih juga buat yang udah nge-favorite sm nge-follow fic-ku ini. Ditunggu reviewnya ya :3


End file.
